Spy
VSH Role: The spy is the most dangerous class to hale as they can inflict major damage through backstabbing. The boss usually see this class as the most dangerous class so spies need to be sly and sneaky to get a backstab in. Unique Abilities: *If a Spy backstabs hale with any knife but the Eternal Reward, it will deal a certain amount of damage depending on how many players are left in the round (5-15% of hales maximum health) and sends a notification to all players, including the boss. *Backstabbing a boss three times with the Your Eternal Reward will result in all stabs afterwards to deal 25% damage of the boss maximum health. The best part is these stabs can be from any direction. *The Dead Ringer can withstand about three hits from any hale but the Christan Brutal Sniper or Wheatly as their passives guarentee kills. The Downside to this ability is that you cannot disguise with the Dead Ringer equipped. *The Spy bypasses forced class changes during a round such as; Control Point and Baby Hale's. As of recent updates Spies will turn into Scouts during Scout Attack and Pyro's if they are the last man standing. *When a Spy backstabs there is a second or so delay before you can take another stab or pull your dead ringer out, keep that in mind! *The Knife taunt deals 1000 damage. *The Eternal Rewards' stats are that of a standard knife meaning that you can disguise when you have one equipped. *Backstabbing with the Connviers Kunai will deal percentage based damage equal to the bosses maximum health , although it deals less damage than a normal knife and locks the bosses rage for 20 seconds (Meaning you cannpt activate your ability, but can still gain rage), this effect does more damage based on max health the longer the round goes on for. *Currently, The Big Earner works the same as the normal Butterfly Knife. Tips and Tricks: *Try to get to higher ground, wait for hale to pass under you and ambush him with a backstab from above, then quickly escape by cloaking or running with the dead ringer out. *If your not using the dead ringer, approach hale disguised as a teammate (scouts are targeted the least so you should disguise as one of them) and cloak as soon as you backstab him. *Spies are usually the in-demand class, and with a class limit of 2 at a time it is often tough to get a spot. *If you are playing as the boss, try to land on the spy as it will kill him instantly, even if he has the Dead Ringer out, or even better, as Saxton Hale, use your taunt and run into a spy, having the same effect, but easier. *Try to get a Medic to deploy an Ubercharge on you as while you are invulnerable it can be very easy to get some backstabs in, this is one of the most effective ways win a round as a Spy or Medic. *Be careful using the Dead Ringer with the Connivers Kunai, as you will only withstand one hit from the boss while using it compared to 3 on the other knives. *While fighting The Candyman, using the Connivers Kunai against Candy Scouts can prove very effective, as if you can backstab one, you will steal all of that Scouts' health. *You can disguise as a Candy Scouts if you are against the Candyman, and the boss may even heal you, but you will be revealed as you will not become invulnerable. 2011-06-29_00001.jpg|Backstabbing with the Connivers Kunai. Category:Class Abilities